Sugiyama et al., JP2887874, discloses coating boron nitride (BN) particles 100 micrometers (μm) in diameter with colloidal graphite particles of a size less than 5 μm in diameter by immersing the BN into an aqueous colloidal suspension of the graphite, followed by drying at up to 300° C.
Kenji et al., J P Hei 2[1990]-169192, discloses applying a graphite coating to a sintered body of cubic BN. A dispersion of 1-3 μm graphite powders in ethanol is sprayed onto the surface of the sintered body. The thus coated surface is said to be more absorbing of laser radiation, facilitating cutting of the sintered body.
Turbostratic carbon is a form of carbon that, like graphite, forms platelet structures and is highly ordered in the plane of the platelet, but, unlike graphite, shows no organization between platelets—that is in the direction normal to the plane of the platelet. Turbostratic carbon and methods for the formation thereof are described in detail in Graphite Fibers and Filaments, M. S. Dresselhaus et al., Springer-Verlag (1988), pp. 42-48 and 51-55.
Polymers, including polymers filled with inorganic, non-electrically conductive particulate matter, have found widespread commercial use as dielectric or insulating materials such as in wire and cable, printed circuits, including flexible printed circuits, and including multi-layer printed circuits. In applications where power levels generate significant heat, improvement in thermal management can be derived from polymeric materials exhibiting increased thermal conductivity.